


The Rarest of Gems

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Rare and Not so rare pairings (Range from slash to het to family feels)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allydia

Allydia: Lips of an angel

 

_It’s really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet._

 

Lydia couldn’t take it anymore. She loved Allison and Allison loved her. The day that Allison came to her and told her that she was pregnant, but the father was someone that wouldn’t allow her to be with Lydia and Allison left her was the hardest day of Lydia’s life.

“I’ve missed you.” Allison spoke into to the phone.

 _“I miss you too.”_ Lydia responded. “ _Why don’t you just come back? You’ve had the baby. We can raise her together.”_

“I can’t Lyd. As much as I want too. I just can’t. He threatened to take her away. I can’t risk that. But I do love you. You know that right?”

“ _I know that. And I love you too.”_


	2. Berica

Berica: Still into you.

_Remember the night I first met your mother and I told you that I loved ya,_

 

Erica and Boyd had just returned from the first family dinner. For the first time Erica had met Boyd’s family and the only intimidating thing was the fact that his mother was so determined to get her son married off as quickly as possible. And she wanted a hand full of grandkids.

“I had a nice time tonight. Your family is amazing and your mother is adorable.” Erica smiled.

“She really liked you. And I am so sorry for the third degree. She just really wants those grandkids.”

“It’s fine. You’re lucky I love you.”

Both froze. Neither had said those three words yet.

“You love me?”

“Yeah. I do. Unless you don’t love me.”

“No, of course I do. I love you too Erica Reyes.” 


	3. Braeden/Derek Hale

Braerek: If you seek Amy

_All the boys and all the girls are begging to IF U SEEK AMY_

“You know you want to. I promise I’m not like all those other girls.” Braeden whispered in Derek’s ear. “I won’t hurt you. It will be a one-time thing. And if you want more you’ll know where to find me.”

Derek had to hold back, as much as he wanted to, and trust anyone who knew him knew that he wanted her wrapped around his waist. Braeden’s hand snaked its way up Derek’s thigh, causing the man to elicit a devious moan.

“One time. And that’s it.” 


	4. Braeden/Isaac

Brissac: Wrecking Ball.

_I came in like a wrecking ball. I’ve never hit so hard in love._

 

Braeden was literally Isaac’s saving grace. If it wasn’t for her he would have still been held in that room. Looking at her, he couldn’t help but feel indebted to her. And a little more that gratitude bubbled it’s way into his heart. Not only was she his savior but the girl knew how to handle herself when the time comes. She was smart, beautiful and feisty. Everything that a boy from Beacon hills could want in a woman. 


	5. Chris Argent/Isaac Lahey

Chris/Isaac: Young girl.

_With all the charms of a woman, you’re just a baby in disguise._

 

Chris Argent had never talked to someone younger than him, much less looked at someone younger. Isaac Lahey was that exception. He was the new friend of his daughter Allison and Isaac was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Tall, Slender frame, gorgeous blue eyes and a smile to die for. It didn’t hurt that he was flirting with Chris either.

“If it’s okay with you. I mean my dad doesn’t mind if I stay over. As long as you’re a girl and not a guy its fine.”

Isaac was sitting next to Chris, well more like leaning. Allison had wanted him to stay over and it was all on Chris.

“I guess it will be okay. You have no intentions of being like that with Allison do you?”

“Of course not. She’s not my type.” Isaac whispered in Chris’s ear. “By the way, I sleep in the nude.” 


	6. Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey

Cissac: She Wolf 

There’s a she wolf in the closet. 

Cora Hale never really had a chance to have a boyfriend. Ever since the Hale fire and her uncle got her out unscathed she was always on the move. Going from family member to family until she was twelve. That’s when the Alpha pack found her and kept her locked up. 

When she escaped however she had found someone. Isaac Lahey. He was a member of her brother’s pack. He was sweet, mysterious and dangerous all in one. Cora found herself immersed in him and Isaac felt the same way. The only other female wolf he met was Erica and Erica was a bitch. Cora was kind hearted and sweet. Exactly what Isaac was looking for.


	7. Derek Hale/Deucalion

Deucalion/Derek Hale: Love Story

_We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashbacks start I’m standing here, on the balcony in summer air._

Derek Hale was fifteen the first time that he saw Deucalion. It was shortly after Paige died. He was angry and upset. He sniffed out Ennis, the one that bit her and found him in the school. Derek rushed inside. He found Ennis in the science wing of the school, standing with a man that he had never seen before. The man stopped Derek in his tracks. 


	8. Dethan

Dethan: Unfaithful

 

_A lie I didn’t have to tell._

 

Ethan Price knew something was up the moment he entered the home that he shared with his husband Danny. Usually the Hawaiian was there waiting for him with a kiss and the dinner. Lately though Danny wasn’t home. There was no kiss waiting at the door, no dinner on the table. Instead a note sat idly by on the counter top.

_Gone out with Lydia and Allison. Be back later. Don’t wait up._

Ethan folded the paper and tossed it in the trash. It was the fifth night that Danny has disappeared on him and told himself that it was nothing. That Danny wouldn’t do this to him. His brother had planted in his mind that perhaps Danny was cheating on him. Ethan didn’t want to believe it. Didn’t think it was true. At least he didn’t. Danny couldn’t have been out with Allison and Lydia because he was with them all day. 


	9. Derek/Isaac

Disaac: Holding out for a hero

_Where’s the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising wars._

The sound of approaching footsteps shook Isaac out of his dreams. Once again his father was home late which meant that he was out drinking. Which meant that Isaac would have to go into the freezer again. The moment he heard the sound of the knob turning he began to call the one person that could help him. Derek Hale.

“Derek. Please. Help me.”

His father’s voice sounded through the doors of his room. His heart hammering in his chest, praying that Derek would get here first. 


	10. Ethan/Isaac Lahey

Ethan/Isaac: Animals

_You’re beside me on the seat got your hand between my knees and you’re control how fast we go by just hard you want to squeeze._

Isaac and Ethan were parked outside of town, Ethan could barely breathe. Isaac had his hand in Ethan’s jeans, whispering sweet nothings in his boyfriend’s ear.

“I think we should try this when you’re driving.” Isaac said. “Imagine the fun.”

“I don’t think that’s very productive.” Ethan responded. “We could crash.”

“We’re indestructible.”

“Still. How about we just do this here? It will be a lot more fun, especially if you’re on top.” 


	11. Ennis/Scott McCall

Ennis/Scott: Whistle

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby? Let me know. Girl I’m going to show you how to do it and we start real slow. You just put your lip together…”_

“I’m not sure if this is right.” Scott muttered. “Is it supposed to be like that?”

“Yes. Scott. Just put your lips together. Yup, just like that. Keep your lips tighter, it’ll help with the flow.”

“Like this?”

“Perfect.”

Seconds later Scott was blowing out a wonderful tune on the small slide whistle that his boyfriend had bought for him. “I didn’t know blowing could be so much fun.” 


	12. Danny/isaac

Danny/Isaac: Steal your heart.

_Call me criminal, I won’t deny it. You make me want it all._

After everything that Isaac had been through, all the rough relationships, The last thing he wanted was to get involved with someone who was best friends with the worst of all hos boyfriends. Danny Mahealani wasn’t anything like Jackson though. Danny was a lot sweeter, always helping Isaac whenever he and Jackson had a rough day and fought until Isaac couldn’t take it anymore and would run away. Isaac always ended up at Danny’s. Talking to the boy for hours on end until he fell asleep in his arms. Slowly but surely Danny was stealing Isaac’s heart. 


	13. Jackson/Danny

Janny: There Right There!

_You Bastard, you lying bastard. That’s it. I no cover for you no more. People, I have a big announcement. This man is gay and European._

 

Danny was getting sick of it. Sick of seeing his boyfriend, if he could call him that flirt with everyone that he came in contact with. Jackson was gay, it was as clear as the scar on someone’s face. Yet here he was skidding around Beacon Hills and batting his lashes at every girl that he seen. And in fact Danny was going to tell everyone the truth. They deserved to know.


	14. Jackson/Scott

Jackson/Scott: Wizard Love

 

_Who would have known that I could like a boy like you? Tall, Dark and Slytherin what’s a girl to do._

Slytherins and Gryffindors aren’t supposed to be together. It’s a written fact. Nonetheless A certain Gryffindor found himself attracted to a certain Slytherin. Fourth year was when it happened. Scott McCall was sitting near the black lake, going over his Potions homework when a shadow fell over him. The Slytherins had just come from a quidditch match, Jackson Whittemore was throwing the quaffle around and the ball landed on Scott’s lap. He tossed it back to Jackson, their eyes met and that’s how their story began.

“Don’t try to hold back in today’s quidditch match.” Jackson said. The two were heading to the quidditch pitch, dressed in their house colors. “And don’t try to let Flint catch the snitch first at least make it difficult.”

Scott gave his boyfriend a kiss on the lips. “Don’t try to hold back either. Let’s continue as though it’s a regular game.” 


	15. Jackson/Isaac

Jackson/Isaac: They don’t know about us.

 

_They don’t know about the things about we do, they don’t know about the I Love you’s._

 

Jackson didn’t want anyone to know about the relationship that he had with Isaac Lahey, the screwed up kid that lived next door to him. So he kept Isaac a secret. Up until the point where someone began to show interest in him. Scott McCall had just moved to Beacon Hills and befriended him. It was clear as day that Scott wanted more with Isaac and since Jackson was keeping him in the dark it wouldn’t be too long before Isaac left him and that was something that he didn’t want.

“How about we announce to the school tomorrow that you and I are together?”

Isaac smiled. “I would love that.” 


	16. Kira/allison

Kallison: I do not hook up

 

 

_Oh Sweetheart put the bottle down. You’ve got too much talent._

Allison Argent thought that the new girl Kira Yukimura would be like any other new person at Beacon Hills High. So desperate for attention that she could get in the girl’s pants without much effort. But this girl was different. Every approach that Allison tried was shot down within minutes of her using it. Kira wasn’t that type of girl.

“I’ve tried everything Lydia. This girl won’t budge.” Allison told her best friend Lydia Martin one day after Lacrosse practice. They were the only two on the boy’s team since there wasn’t enough girls to get the girl’s team going.

“Have you tried just talking to her? You know without all the tricks?” Lydia asked.

Allison gave her friend a scowl. “It’s me Lyd. When have I ever not used my tricks?”

“And perhaps that’s why she’s not responding to you.”

                                                ****************

 

Allison took her friend’s advice. Maybe that’s what this was. She wasn’t like other girls, Allison saw that day one. Maybe talking to her would work.

“Hey, Kira. Before you say anything maybe we can catch a movie tonight, or maybe go out for dinner. To you, talk?” Allison asked.

Kira stared at the girl, a huge grin on her face. “That’s all I wanted.” 


	17. Kali/Jennifer

Kali/Jennifer: I hate everything about you.

_Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take._

“I can’t believe you. Why in the world would you do this to me?” Kali was furious at her wife. “What possessed you do something like this?”

“I don’t know. Maybe because you spend more time with her than me. If I got rid of her then I could have you to myself.” Jennifer explained.

Kali shook her head. “Of all the things in the world. Why would you…I hate you right now.”

“Don’t say that. Don’t say…Please don’t.”

“Then what do you want me to say? You gave away our daughter.”

“Your daughter. The daughter you had with Ennis. She wasn’t mine. And every time you look at her you get reminded of what you gave away when you chose me over him. So what was I supposed to do?”

“You were supposed to talk to me. We could have talked about this. But you made some stupid decision. Ennis won’t give her back. Go away Jen, I can’t deal with you right now.”  

 


	18. Lydia/Kira

Lira: Fifteen

_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy that changed his mind. And we both cried._

“She wasn’t worth it.” Kira Yukimura was crying on the shoulder of Lydia Martin, her best friend. “Allison wasn’t worth it.”

Lydia held her friend. She knew that Allison would break the girl’s heart and she tried to warn her, but Kira was too much in love to listen.

“I know. I should have listened to you. I shouldn’t have let her convince me that what she was, what we were doing was in the name of love. She used me.”

“Everything’s going to be okay. I promise that.” 


	19. Lydia/Isaac

Lyisaac:  Who’s that guy?

_Everybody wants you and they don’t know who you are, if you’re a man of mystery it really takes you far. Everyone around you thinks that you’re a star._

He wore a mask. No one got a good luck at his face. And Lydia wanted to know who it was. She was walking home with a couple of friends. They knew better than to walk after dark in Beacon Hills, that’s when all the crazies came out. A guy, he held a gun on them and he had already shot Scott and the gun was now pointed at Lydia. She handed over everything that she had but it wasn’t enough for him. He wanted more. Lydia closed her eyes, preparing for the worst; it never came. When she opened her eyes the guy was on the ground, the gun out of his hands and a mysterious man was standing over him.

“You okay?” he asked. Lydia nodded. “I’ve called the cops already. Your friend will be fine.”

Before Lydia could speak he was gone.

“Who was that masked man?” 


	20. Melissa/Papa McCall

Melissa McCall/Papa McCall: Give your heart a break.

_The day I first met you, you told me you’d never fall in love._

 

Melissa didn’t want to fall in love, she didn’t. Falling in love meant exposing yourself and eventually leading to nothing but heartbreak. She had seen it too many times with her mother that she didn’t want it to happen to her. When Kevin McCall entered her life all of that notion changed. He made things better for Melissa, made her want to reveal her true nature and be vulnerable. 


	21. Peter/Jackson

Peter/Jackson: Stuck

_I hate you but I love you_

“You are the most despicable man I have ever slept with.” Jackson Whittemore said as he rolled out of the bed of one Peter Hale. Peter and Jackson had been seeing each other for a couple of weeks and Jackson found himself in love.

“You hate me but you love me don’t you?”

“No, I don’t. Why would I even go to bed with you?”

“Because I am the second richest person in the world.”

“And you are the vilest. I heard about how you cut thirty jobs from your company and outsourced them to Japan. People lost their only income because of you.”

Peter grabbed Jackson’s arm and pulled him back onto the bed.

“Yet here you are.” 


	22. Papa McCall/Papa Stilinski

Papa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski: Waking up in Vegas.

_I lost my fake id, but you lost the motel key_

The morning rays shone through the window of the hotel where two unlikely people were staying. The sheriff of Beacon Hills woke up first. The sunlight shining on the newly placed ring on his left finger. It was the first thing that he noticed when he stretched. The scream he let out awoke the man next to him. At the sight of each other another scream, more piercing than before sounded throughout the room.

“What the hell happened?” Sheriff Stilinski asked. “Why am I naked in bed with you?”

The other man shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. But if that ring is any indication, it looks like you’re now Sheriff McCall.” 


	23. Deucualion/Peter Hale

Deucalion/Peter Hale: Take a Hint

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always see them coming from the left and the right._

Another night at jungle and another night of Peter fighting off the advances of Deucalion. The club’s owner. Since Peter first entered the club at eighteen, the seedy owner has had his eye on him and Peter has actually gotten tired of it. He wasn’t going to go to another club because this was the only gay club in Beacon Hills. So he tried every mechanism that he knew. From lying to the man and telling him that he had a boyfriend to getting his nephew’s father in Law, who happened to be the sheriff to step in. none of that worked. He needed a way to get Deucalion off his back and soon. 


	24. Peter/Lydia

Petdia: Fighter

_After all you put me through, you’d think I’d despise you. But in the end I want to thank you. Because you made me that much stronger._

“It’s over between us Peter. After everything you put me through you’d think I’d let you stay in my life?”

“You said on more than one occasion that you love me. What changed?”

“What changed? Oh let’s see. It starts with M and ends with A.”

Peter tried to sound the words out. He couldn’t and that caused Lydia to groan.

“Melissa you idiot. Melissa McCall. I know you’ve been seeing her. Now if you don’t mind, get out of my house. Now.”  


	25. Peter Hale/Talia Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my fav to write. It's a doctor who crossover

Peter Hale/Talia Hale: Traveling through time

_Hopped into the tardis take me anywhere._

 

A big blue box. That’s what was sitting on the front lawn of eighteen and twenty-one year old Peter and Talia Hale. They heard a crash and decided to investigate the noise. The box is what they found.

“What is it?” Peter asked. He was hiding behind his big sister, even at eighteen, too afraid to step closer.

“I don’t know.”

The doors opened and a strange man stepped out.

“Hello darlings. May I ask where I am?” The man asked.

“Uh, Beacon Hills.” Talia said.

“Interesting. What year?”

“1994.” Peter added.

“Fantastic.”

“Excuse me. But what is that thing.’’ Peter asked. He walked closer to the machine. “And who are you?”

“That, my dear chap is called the Tardis. And I am the doctor.”

“Doctor who?” Talia inquired.

“Correct.” The man said.

“What’s a Tardis?”

“It’s a time machine. Do you want to test her out?”

“You want us to believe that this is a time machine?” Peter said with a small laugh. Talia pulled her brother to the side.

“We’re werewolves. Is it hard to believe that this might be a time machine? And what if it is? We can see our futures.”

Peter thought about it for a second. “Okay.”

“Okay.” The two said together. “Where shall we go?” 


	26. Peter Hale/Scott McCall

Petott: Falling for you

_The day started ordinary, boys walking by. It was the same old story, too fresh or too shy._

Peter Hale didn’t do love. He sleeps with a person, dumps them five minutes later and moves on. Scott McCall was different. The boy was adorable to say, he had the purest intentions, the sweetest smile and the most vivacious laugh. Peter found what he was looking for, in the heart of his nephew’s newest pack member.

“Scott McCall. What can you tell me about him?” Peter was sitting with Derek. Another pack meet had ended early and the pack had gone home.

“Don’t even think about it.” Derek stated.

“Come on. It’s different with him.”

“Different. Right. You said the same thing about Isaac and look how that turned out. Just stay away. Okay?”

“Fine. For now.”  


	27. Peter/Chris

Pris: One more night

_You and I go hard at each other like we’re going to war._

Another blow and Chris ended up on the ground. He didn’t think that Peter could be stronger than he was. They were both Alpha wolves. Equally matched. But apparently he was. Peter picked Chris off of the ground.

“I didn’t want to do this. Trust me I didn’t but you…sometimes you just frustrate me to no ends. Was it really hard for you to just stay away from that Beta wolf? Would it have hurt you to turn him down?”

Chris didn’t respond, instead he took this as his chance to catch Peter off guard. He pushed the other alpha down on the ground, kicking him.

“Now you know what it feels like whenever I see you screw every omega on this compound.”

Chris kicked Peter one last time before leaving out of the room. It would be the last time that he let Chris hit him. 


	28. Scott/Derek

Scerek: Tell me a lie.

_Can’t ever get it right. No matter how hard I try. And I’ve tried. Well I’ve put up a good fight but your words cut like knives._

 

Derek didn’t want to lose Scott. He loved him. More than anything in the world. Yet something was off about him lately. Scott had changed. His attitude, his behavior, his love for Derek. And Derek knew the truth. Scott was cheating on him. The evidence was there. Scott had become despondent towards him, lying to him, yelling at him. It was only so much that he could take. He tried his hardest to keep him. 


	29. scira

Scira: We belong together

_I can’t sleep at night, when you’re on my mind. Bobby Womack’s on the radio saying, ‘if you think you’re lonely now.”_

 

How could one compete with someone who was the love of the guy that you’re in love with first love? Answer: You can’t. Kira new exactly how that felt. She was in love with Scott McCall and Scott was still in love with Allison Argent. But Kira was determined. She knew that she and Scott belonged together and she was going to let him see that. No matter how much trouble, how much work it took. 


	30. Scissac

Scisaac: Two Black Cadillacs

_It was the first and the last time they saw each other face to face._

Scott McCall was the best person that anyone had ever known. He was kind hearted, a best friend. An overall good person. It was a sad day when he passed on. A car accident took the man’s life. He was survived by his husband Isaac and their five year old son.

It rained the day of Scott’s funeral but everyone stayed. Standing near the casket was his husband, not a tear falling down his face. Next to him was a woman, no older than Isaac. She wore a black veil over her face. She wasn’t crying either. In fact they were the only two that hadn’t let one tear fall.

Once the preacher finished the sermon everyone dropped a rose on the casket. Isaac and the woman remained.

“How’s your son?” The woman asked. Isaac shrugged.

“He’s doing as well as anyone could be. He lost his father.” Isaac responded.

“We did the right thing. He was using both of us. He had to be stopped.”

“Don’t come around anymore. This is the last time we meet.”

Isaac walked away, leaving the woman there. 


	31. Scott/Lydia

Scotydia: Monster:

_Don’t call me Gaga, I’ve never seen one like that before._

Lydia Martin had never seen a wolf before, let alone a werewolf. The moment that she saw Scott McCall standing in her kitchen, fangs elongated and eyes flashing red something in her told her that this is what she wanted. Nothing more, nothing less.

“This guy isn’t like the other boys in Beacon Hills. He’s strange, mysterious and beautiful. Allison, I think I’m in love.”

“You met this guy Thursday. It’s barely Saturday.” Allison added.

“I don’t care. I know what I’m feeling. This is love. I’m in love.” 


	32. Papa Stilinski/Melissa

Sheriff/Melissa: I’d lie

_And I could tell you, his favorite color’s green_

Melissa Lopez found herself in love and not just with anyone. John Stilinski, Captain of the Beacon Hills Football team, senior class president and future president of the USA was the apple of her eye. Not only was he all of these things but he was also Melissa’s best friend. Melissa knew everything there was to know about John and vice versa. The two were inseparable from the moment they met a freshman orientation nearly four years ago. Melissa cared for John in more than just friendship, she wanted to tell him that, she honestly did. But whenever she got the courage to do so John would have a new girlfriend and her dreams smashed. Eventually he married Claudia Monroe, the head cheerleader and Melissa married Kevin McCall. 


	33. Scott/Stiles

Skittles (Sciles)

_On the first page of our story, our future seemed so bright. Then this thing turned out so evil._

When Scott was human he and Stiles didn’t have an issue in their relationship. The moment that he turned, Scott’s personality changed to the point that Stiles couldn’t take it anymore. Scott had become abusive. Everything that they had was gone and Stiles wanted out.

“Do whatever you have to do to get me out of this.” Stiles was on the phone with Derek Hale. The man who has been trying to help Scott and turn him back to who he once was.

“I’ll try my hardest Stiles. But I can’t promise anything.” 


	34. Stiles/Jackson

Jackson/Stiles: Funhouse

_This used to be a funhouse, but now it’s full of evil clowns._

Jackson and Stiles used to be a happy couple, they had everything they could want. A nice home, wonderful children. They were happy. But by the third child all of that changed. You see, by the third child Jackson had cheated on Stiles and had gotten pregnant from Stiles’ very own brother Scott.  After that Stiles ordered a divorce, asking for full custody of their two kids and eventually asking for custody of the third. Deeming his brother and Jackson both as unfit parents. 


	35. Stiles/Danny

Stanny: Freak you out.

 

_I don’t want to freak you out, Freak you out, freak you out._

 

Stiles had a crush on Danny. It was obvious to everyone but to Danny.

“Why don’t you just ask him out already?” Scott asked.

“Because I don’t want to freak him out.” Stiles replied.

“How would asking him out freak him out?”

“Because. Just last week I was with Lydia, a girl and this week I want to date him he might find that weird. And thinks that I’m just using him. Which is not the case. I actually do care for him and I don’t want it to be like a spur thing.”

Scott placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder.” Just go for it. What’s the worst that could happen?” 


	36. Sterek

Sterek: According to you

 

_I’m a mess in a dress, can’t show up on time._

 

Stiles’ relationship with Jackson was verbally abusive. According to Jackson Stiles could never do anything right. And he took it because he believed that Jackson was the only one that wanted him. That is until Derek Hale came along. Derek Hale was the opposite of Jackson. Derek was kind and sweet. He praised Stiles and all of his faults. Derek actually admitted that that’s what he loved about Stiles. The boy was funny and smart in his own way. Jackson never said those things about him, Jackson would only try to downplay his smartness and make him feel less than what he actually was. Derek didn’t. So it wasn’t much of a hard choice for who Stiles chose. 


	37. Stiles/Kira

Stira: Everything Changes

_All I know is that I said hello, and your eyes looking like coming home._

Kira’s attention was more on Stiles than Scott when she chose to sit with them that day at lunch. There was something peculiar about the boy that she didn’t quite figure out. He allured her in ways that made her feel warm inside and they barely said three words to each other. She met his eyes a few times, eyes that spoke that he’s been through some things, something adventurous, something torturous. And she was intrigued. She wanted to know more about this boy. 


	38. Ethan/Aiden/Danny

Ethan/Aiden/Danny: Next Contestant

_I judge by what she’s wearing just how many it I’m tearing up off assholes coming on to her. It happens every night she works._

 

The one person that Ethan never had to worry about messing with Danny was his brother. For one Aiden wasn’t gay and two, he told his brother that he had no interest in Danny whatsoever. So when Ethan walked into Jungle that night to pick up Danny from work when he caught his brother snaking a hand up Danny’s leg. Ethan tried to repress the growl that was making its way out of his throat but it was too late. His brother had heard and was smirking slightly to himself. 


End file.
